bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Lower Juau Island
About the Zone Juau Island is the biggest island in this chain of tropical islands. It's so big that it's divided into halves: Lower Juau Island, as its name suggests, is the southern end of Juau Island and possesses a lighthouse to warn ships on their way to Agrabush that they're close to land here. I wonder if we'll find what we LOST here... But even if we did, will we understand it? Completing the quests here will open the way to the entrance to Upper Juau Island Quests |name2=1. Tropical Island Treasure Hunt |type2=child |desc2=There's a lost treasure on these islands, will you be the one to find it? If you get stuck, return to the map board in Lower Juau Island to review the latest clue |task2=See below for full details |reward2= |name3=2. Fixing the Lighthouse |type3=child |desc3=Some wannabe pirates broke the lighthouse on Lower Juau Island, help the Keeper repair it to make the waterways safe for any other ships nearing the Island! |task3=See below for full details |reward3= |name4=3. Vines for Vinny |type4=child |desc4=Find Vines around Lower Juau Island so Vinny can finish his rope! |task4=Find 32 Vines |reward4=50 |name5=4. Mesh for Marcy |type5=child |desc5=Search the bushes in Lower Juau Island for Mosquito Mesh, so Marcy can finish her tent! |task5=Find 27 Pieces of Mesh |reward5=50 }} 'Treasure Hunt' 250 |name2=a. Island Treasure Hunt: The Beginning |type2=child |desc2=Map fragments have been scattered over Lower Juau Island. Find them so you can begin the hunt! |task2=Find 36 Map Fragments |reward2=50 |name3=b. Island Treasure Hunt: First Clue |type3=child |desc3=At the start of your vacation, you found flowers, (that was kind!)- Go again for information, and the first clue you will find. |task3=Follow the clue to find the first coconut |reward3=50 |name4=c. Island Treasure Hunt: Second Clue |type4=child |desc4=Water, Water, everywhere; Though you wouldn't want to drink it. Take the ferry, there's no fare! You'll find this clue with trinkets. |task4=Follow the clue to find the second coconut |reward4=50 |name5=d. Island Treasure Hunt: Third Clue |type5=child |desc5=You found treasure here before, and a monster in the sea. At this point on southern shores, you'll find clue number three! |task5=Follow the clue to find the third coconut |reward5=50 |name6=e. Island Treasure Hunt: Fourth Clue |type6=child |desc6=This one's found near fishing spears, you've seen these ones before. You'll want to come back over here, to find clue number four! |task6=Follow the clue to find the fourth coconut |reward6=50 |name7=f. Island Treasure Hunt: Fifth Clue |type7=child |desc7=A ship of pirates tried to sail, but they wrecked upon the shores. Their mission, surely, they did fail; But they'll help you finish yours. |task7=Follow the clue to find the fifth coconut |reward7=50 |name8=g. Island Treasure Hunt: Sixth Clue |type8=child |desc8=We know you must have tried-and we're not blaming you! But the girl that got fried watches the final clue. |task8=Follow the clue to find the fifth coconut |reward8=50 |name9=h. Island Treasure Hunt: Treasure! |type9=child |desc9=There's no more clues, don't worry! Only treasure waits for you. North of the ship, now hurry! You'll see something that is new. |task9=Follow the treasure! |reward9= }} 'Lighthouse' |name3=b. Fixing the Lighthouse: Lenses |type3=child |desc3=The lighthouse is well on its way to being rebuilt, gather some lenses on Lower Jua Island to help the construction efforts. |task3=Find 36 Lenses |reward3=50 |name4=c. Fixing the Lighthouse: Candles |type4=child |desc4=The lighthouse is rebuilt, all that's left to do is light it. Gather up candles from the Lower Juau Island and bring them to the lighthouse! |task4=Find 18 Candles |reward4=50 }} Puzzles Puzzle30-1-1.PNG|Field 1, Puzzle 1: 30 , unlocks NPC who gives you the Tropical Island Treasure Hunt quest Puzzle30-1-2.PNG|Field 1, Puzzle 2: 30 Puzzle30-1-3.PNG|Field 1, Puzzle 3: 30 Puzzle30-2-1.PNG|Field 2, Puzzle 1: 30 Puzzle30-2-2.PNG|Field 2, Puzzle 2: 30 Puzzle30-2-3.PNG|Field 2, Puzzle 3: 30 Puzzle30-3-1.PNG|Field 3, Puzzle 1: 30 Puzzle30-3-2.PNG|Field 3, Puzzle 2: 30 Puzzle30-3-3.PNG|Field 3, Puzzle 3: 30 , unlocks bridge to chest with 250 schematic Puzzle30-4-1.PNG|Field 4, Puzzle 1: 30 Puzzle30-4-2.PNG|Field 4, Puzzle 2: 30 Puzzle30-4-3.PNG|Field 4, Puzzle 3: 30 , unlocks exit and SBA 28 Items Decoration Items Critters Secret Bonus Area The Twenty-Eight Secret Bonus Area can be accessed by finding the secret entrance in Lower Juau Island. The entrance is on the northwest side of the zone. The path to the Secret Bonus Area can only be accessed after completing Field 4, Puzzle 3 and entering the triangular shaped cave entrance. The puzzle has puzzle 64 and the bushes are level 14 and 15. After completing the puzzle, you will be rewarded with 250 and the . Category:Areas